


A Surprise Party

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO
Genre: Flash Fic, Friendship, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: What's a better birthday celebration than having someone to surprise you?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this flash fiction idea for like, 2 years ago, I guess? Over those years I had a hard time in writing the ideas down since I want it to be as descriptive as possible, and it just came to me naturally recently. 
> 
> This is supposed to be posted on Jongdae's birthday, but it's long overdue, so consider it as a gift before he starts his military service.
> 
> Apologies for the grammar and typographic errors; English is not my first language. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feedbacks are always appreciated!

He entered the apartment with much enthusiasm than when he departed from it earlier this morning. He went straight to the kitchen to place down the kraft paper bag full of groceries, then put them out one by one. 

With a smile on his Cheshire cat-like lips, he leaned on the dining table and let his gaze travel through the decorations around the living room. He remembered buying those from the local bookstore just a couple of days ago, then he proceeded to start doing the letterings and cutouts at night after his work shift. 

During those nights of planning, he also decided to learn how to bake a cake. His friends and he would always enjoy catch-up conversations while having a slice of chocolate moist cake from their favorite baker, their friend, Kyungsoo. He chuckled as he recalled Chanyeol’s birthday last year and Kyungsoo was fuming mad because the taller guy sliced the cake chaotically.

He thought it would be nice to try making one for them, though of course, it's probably as nice as the ones Kyungsoo would make.

After all, it's the thought that counts, right?

The afternoon is quiet and peaceful. Sunlight passed through the window, a sight that Jongdae always loves to see. He played soft music on his phone then connected it through a Bluetooth speaker, making him hum delightfully while mixing up all the ingredients for his cake. He would sneak a glance at the group photo they took back in college that's framed and standing at his kitchen counter, along with some other photos of him and his family.

He couldn't wait to see them all again.

After baking and decorating the cake, he started cleaning up his mess so he could start preparing for the surprise. Everything looks so well; he couldn't believe he's able to do that by himself, especially for someone like him who hasn't done something like this before.

He grabbed his phone and went back to the living room. Turned off the lights. Before he knew it, it's already five in the afternoon.

He smiled as he looked at the sight before him—balloons on the floor, a huge handwritten glittered banner plastered on the wall, freshly baked cake with a lit candle sat cold on top of the table, and his friends singing a happy birthday song, loud enough to fill the whole room.

With a sigh, he pressed the stop button, making the voices stop singing. Jongdae closed his eyes to make a wish, blew the candle, and whispered to no one, 

"Happy birthday, self."


End file.
